The Iron Wolf
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Lithuania hasn't been himself lately. He has a bigger appetite, he suddenly has more confidence in himself, he's actually getting angry, and he's just acting weird and suspicious. Not to mention he transforms into a wolf every full moon. Can he learn to live with it? Technically my Halloween Special for this year. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Tag! I am so sorry I haven't been posting anything. It's technology trouble. Okay so here is the summary. People have been asking me for a sequel to the Halloween special. A lot of people also wanted more of lithuania. Well, this is sort of both. I was originally going to make lithuania a werewolf. But then I got creative. I have also had this idea in my head for a long time. Lithuaniain general just reminds me of a dog. He kind of looks like one, he's obedient and doesn't mind being pushed around, also Toris is a dog name. He just seems like he'd be a werewolf. I wasn't sure to make this AU or not. I do not own hetalia. Enjoy.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

"You two are dead!" yelled an angry Netherlands. Two nations ran as fast as they could away from a much bigger and angrier nation who was extremely stimulated.

"This… is all your fault," gasped Lithuania. He was much slower and was hardly keeping up with his friend.

"What?! Why is it my fault?!" Poland asked.

"You… insulted him… and you brought me down with you…and then…you" he then stopped and rested against a tree completely out of breath. Poland ran to him.

"Wow you're really out of shape," he said. Lithuania glared at him.

"Keep…running. If we split up he won't be able to catch us," he said. He then took off another direction. _He's so smart. What would I do without him?_ Poland thought to himself. He then saw the Netherlands getting closer. Poland took off towards the woods with the Dutchman on his heels. He was finally a great distance away when he came to a forest. He looked at a tree. A disgusted look came upon his face. He then heard footsteps behind him. He sucked it up and began climbing. He climbed as high as he could. He heard the Netherlands below. The moonlight outlined his spiky hair. The Netherlands glared up at the tree. "Ha ha, Dutchmen can't climb!" Poland taunted. The Dutchman reached for a branch. Poland screamed a very girly scream. However, every branch the Netherlands grabbed broke under his muscle. "Hahahaha! You're too muscular!"

"You got lucky Polak!" the Netherlands stormed off.

"Yeah! Why don't you go get high?" Poland called. The Netherlands flipped him off. Poland waited until he was gone and then jumped down.

"Finally, not exercising pays off!" he said with a smile. He took out a keyring from his pocket. Aside from a few keys, there was also a keychain that said "Polska" in sparkly white and red letters and a photo keychain of him and Lithuania. They were smiling and posing in front of the Angel of Užupis. Poland remembered Lithuania still having his fingers broken from Belarus. He finally found a horse keychain. He pressed a button on the horse keychain and a bright light and neighing came from the keychain. Poland found his way back to the clearing. "Now to find Liet," he said, "Crap! I have like, no idea where to look." He thought for a second. _Hmmm...I'm pretty sure he...No I didn't see what direction he went...shit... _"Liet?" he called, "Liet? Liet?" He sighed. "I'll never find him!" He felt a raindrop. He then started in a random direction. He began to travel deep into the woods. He then stepped on something. He picked it up. It was a cellphone. The lock screen showed a picture of a small dusty brown dog. "This is…" he gasped, "He dropped his phone..." He smirked. He began flipping through it. "Awww! He still has a picture of his dog as his screensaver. So adorable!" he said, "Too bad it got hit by a truck..." There was a label tag on the phone that read "Tolys Lauranaitis". "Wow, he like, tags his phone too?" Poland scoffed, "What a geek." He continued walking. Rain began to come down harder. _Great…_

Suddenly there was a scream of fear. "Wait that sounds like…" There was another scream. This time in pain. Poland took of running towards the scream. "Liet?! Liet! Lietuva!" he called. He ran for what seemed like forever. After a while, the screaming stopped. He heard rustling. "Who-Who's there?!" Feliks was trembling and scared out of his mind. He couldn't see a thing. "L-Liet?…" he was shaking. He then heard a groan of pain. He slowly walked towards the sound. "T-Tory?" He finally gained some courage. "Tolys Lauranaitis! Where the hell are you?!" He heard a moan. He then turned on the keychain flashlight. He could make out a figure slumped by the ground. He could just barely make out the remains of his friend's shredded clothes. "Liet!" He ran to him. The clothes he had worn that night were in shreds. His chest and back had most of the damage. One side of his suit was torn clean off. Poland knelt down beside his unconscious friend. He traced a large bite mark at his side. He also found bite marks on his shoulders, parts of his left arm, and behind his thigh. It looked like he was brutally mauled by something. And what ever it was, it looked like it...enjoyed it. Poland took out his phone and dialled the emergency number.

Lithuania slowly opened his eyes from a dream. _Wait…I'm not on a hill? It was…a dream? The iron wolf on the hill…I just dreamt…Geležinis Vilkas! How amazing! Wait…this isn't my room… _He stared at the white walls surrounding him. He heard his heartbeat on the monitor. Then the pain hit. His right shoulder and arm as well as his entire chest was seized with pain. He saw his arm was in a cast. Then he remembered. The party after the meeting. The forest. That…thing. He could remember being pounced on. Feeling his chest being ripped apart. His arm being crushed by the jaws of that…creature. He remembered being tossed around like a toy. The tree branches snapping. The menacing sinister red eyes that haunted him. The sharp white teeth. The claws... The large looming body. That's all he could remember. When he moved pain ran through his body. _I must have passed out after that... Then i must have dreamt Geležinis Vilkas._ The door opened.

"Liet!" Poland had definitely been crying.

"…Poland…"

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have angered the Netherlands. I shouldn't have bit his-"

"Poland. It's okay…What matters is that I'm alive."

"But the doctors said you would have died if Russia and his sisters hadn't showed up!" he said.

"They're here? All three of them?"

"Yes. Russia was getting some fresh air and talking to his sister. Of course, Belarus followed. Then they heard you screaming so..." The doctor entered.

"Well, you're finally awake," he said.

"How bad is it?" Poland asked.

"You're arm is in pretty bad shape. His chest is all scratched up and cut open. You're shoulder is also not so good, but it's not broken. However, there was a tooth in it."

"Really? Awesome!" Poland said.

"You lost quite a lot of blood. If it weren't for your friend, you would have died. We didn't have any type O with us at that time. Your friend gave quite a lot of blood," explained the doctor, "I'll be back with the x-rays." He exited. Lithuania heard voices from outside the room. Russia soon appeared in the doorway.

"Lithuania! You're okay!" He ran to Lithuania.

"No no no Russia..." he hugged him, "Ack! Russia…that hurts!" he stopped. Ukraine followed behind him into the room. Belarus just barely stumbled in and leaned against the doorway. She almost ran into the wall. Russia then lead her inside the room.

"We heard screaming so we went to see what happened and then he..."

"I'm okay now," he said. Belarus slumped against her brother in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Lithuania asked. Belarus scowled at him.

"…Fine…"

"She's okay. She's just tired," said Russia, "We really should head home."

"But-"

"Kat…" She looked at her sister who was now passed out on Russia. She sighed. "One of us should keep her in their hotel room. And it will NOT be me."

"Okay. Well, we hope you get better soon," she said.

"Thank you for helping me..." he replied.

"Why wouldn't we?" Russia said, "you're a friend Lithuania." The three then left. Poland yawned.

"Do you mind if I leave Liet?" he asked.

"Not at all. It's 4,30 AM. You need your sleep," he said. Poland nodded.

"Good night Tory," he yawned. He then left the room. Maybe I should get some rest too, he thought, but I'm not tired. He heard the door open. He had expected the doctor, but instead someone else came in.

"Estonia?" He then yawned. He was tired.

"We just wanted to check on you, but we can see you're tired," said Estonia. He had a blob in his arms. It had a tomato on its head and had a speech bubble that said "hopeless".

"Where's Latvia?" Lithuania asked. Estonia froze.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been really busy. I haven't blog, and I'm in quite a few clubs. I had a bit of extra time this morning so I thought sure why not? By the way I am slowly updating defiance if you want to check it out. I am. On TOTAL writers block for reminiscence though. I do not own hetalia. Warning: slight LietBel, but there wont be any real pairings yet. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Liet! Like, wake up!" Lithuania felt a weight on top of him. His body burned in pain. He couldn't breathe. Poland was on his solar plexus.

"Ack! Poland! Get…off…" the weight left his torso. He coughed. "How did you…get into my house?"

"Duh! You gave me a spare key!" he said.

"I never gave you a spare key!"

"…um, you left your door unlocked?" He smiled nervously. "Well it's a good thing I broke in because I let America-" A delicious aroma filled the room.

"What's that smell?"

"America said he-" Lithuania was gone. Poland followed him downstairs. "America is cooking breakfast. Remember?" Lithuania sighed. He completely forgot that America was coming over today. He wanted to cook for him this time. He forgot today was the day.

"Hey Lit!" yelled a loud voice. America rushed into the room.

"Oh, Mister America…how goes it?"

"Awesome! I cooked the best breakfast known to man!" he cheered, "I hope you didn't forget!" He went back into the kitchen. He came out with a giant platter filled with nothing but meat and grease. Sausages, sausage patties, bacon, all pouring with grease. Lithuania's stomach bubbled just at the sight. He knew he was going to regret eating that the rest of the day. He could feel the stomachache now, and he hadn't even eaten yet.

"That looks…"

"Amazing right! Don't worry. I'm cooking more!" he said, "I'm planning on eating the left overs." You're going to have a lot to eat, he thought. America returned to the kitchen.

"He's cooking…more…"

"That's why I invited a few people over to help us eat all this," said Poland.

"Who did you invite?"

"Hungary and Italy couldn't come. But I figured Russia must eat a lot so-"

"What?! Poland do you know what could happen in America and Russia are in the same room?!" Lithuania lectured.

"That's why I invited his sisters to mellow them out!" Poland said.

"His sisters?! Both of them?! Poland…"

"They should be coming any minute…" Lithuania dashed upstairs to get ready. Poland ran after him and got the peptic syrup ready for his friend.

Later...

"How do I look?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just…want to present myself formally."

"...Do I smell cologne?"

"N-No..." Knock knock knock! Lithuania jumped. Poland went to get the door. "Good Morning Ukraine. Russia. Belarus," he greeted, "Come in." The siblings entered.

"That…is a lot of meat…" said Ukraine.

"That's too much even for me…" said Russia trembling.

"Liet is helping us too. Right Liet?!" Lithuania came downstairs.

"Привет Lithuania!" Russia greeted, "You're arm still not feeling well?" He looked at his arm. It was in a splint and a sling still.

"The doctor says I'm healing faster than usual," he replied.

"That's good," said Ukraine. They all sat down and began eating. "Is it hard eating with one arm?" she asked.

"You get used to it," he replied.

"Wow, Liet. Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Poland asked. Lithuania looked at his plate. It was loaded with a large portion of what was on the tray.

"I…guess I wasn't paying too much attention…" he blushed.

"Please! There is no way we will finish all if this!" Ukraine said. Silence. She looked over at her sister. "Belarus? You are awfully quiet." Belarus gave her sister a cold look. She then moved her gaze to Lithuania. It was as if she was silently flipping him off. Poland noticed something.

"Holy crap Liet! I didn't know you were this hungry!" he said. Lithuania's mouth was so full it was almost impossible to open his mouth. But he tried to keep going. Belarus grabbed his hand.

"Don't almost die again. I am NOT going to bail you out twice in one month!" she growled. He stopped. He turned red. His heart was beating faster. _She's holding my hand. And shes not breaking my fingers…_ After he finally finished swallowing he hung his head.

"Dievas! How embarrassing..."

"Wow Russia, it looks like Lithuania is beating you at eating," Ukraine remarked. Russia raised his eyebrows

"Is that so?" he asked, "Contest?"

"Sure why not?" he accepted.

"Liet! You're going to regret this later…" warned Poland.

"It's just a little fun Po," he said, "I'm starving."

"Since when do you like fun?" Poland mumbled. More food was piled on their plates.

"GO!"

Time skip...

After a while, Russia finally fell.

"No more…no more…" he then ran off to throw up. Everyone was in awe. After a bit of celebrating, Russia came back. "If we had a drinking contest…"

"I would not stand a chance," he said.

"Great game comrade," he said. The two shook hands.

"I'm still confused on how I was able to wolf all that down and not have immense pain in my stomach," he said.

"Maybe you got over it," said Belarus, "I guess you aren't so much of a nerd." She smirked. "I'm impressed." Lithuania smiled. "That wasn't a compliment!"

Time skip…

The Slavic trio had just left. Lithuania was going to go for a walk around town and Poland was shopping for food. Or was it the other way around? America didn't care. He was cleaning up and was setting himself up to eat the leftovers. He was shocked to find the tray completely empty.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" he exclaimed, "My cooking…is good?"

* * *

"And so, that is why we should bomb the Russians," said America.

"America, please take your seat," growled England. America glared at the person who had ruined his fun and took a seat.

"Okay now-" England then screamed, "Something is on my leg! What the bloody hell is on my leg?!" Finland stood up.

"Hanatamago, no!" he commanded, "Don't jump on England! Bad dog!" China screamed and jumped on the table.

"N-Not a dog aru..." he said shaking. The little white dog refused to obey the blonde and kept clawing up England's trousers. "Hanatamago! lopettaa!" Poland and Lithuania were off side talking.

"So I was like, please I know your own language better than you do!" Poland said. Lithuania chuckled.

He then took out a whistle. "Dont make me use this!"

"Honestly we shouldn't have pets in a world meeting," said England.

"Toto is family," argued Thailand.

"Yes but some people here are afraid of such animals," he replied looking at China who was dangling from the curtains. Finland blew into the whistle. A horrible screeching sound rung in Lithuania's ears. He clasped his hands over them in attempt to block it out. The dog stopped jumping.

"Ow! Please stop!" he whimpered.

"Liet?" Poland asked.

"Owwww…it hurts..."

"What does?" The whistling stopped.

"That sound that whistle made."

"You're losing it Liet," Poland said.

"But-" he just sighed. Maybe I am losing it. He just left it alone.

"Off topic," said Japan, "Rithuania-san, are you okay from rast month?" Japan asked (sorry I couldn't resist the accent). Lithuania blushed.

"Oh…um…" he wasn't used to be focused on, "I'm okay right now, thank you for your concuderation, Japan." His arm was still in a splint and a sling. The meeting continued on.

* * *

After the meeting, Lithuania and Poland were talking. Lithuania then stopped. He was staring at someone. Poland had noticed this and shook his head.

"No way Liet. You're going to blow it again."

"But maybe-"

"She's not going to like you no matter how or how many times you do it."

"I've succeeded three times and once she actually said yes!"

"But then she broke your fingers!"

"No she didn't!"

"She so totally did!"

"My fingers naturally bend that way…"

"Right…" Lithuania sighed. He looked at his target again.

"I'm going to do it," he said.

"You say that everytime!" Poland said, "you always flub it when you get up to her and say something stupid like 'The weather is awesome'. And then she tells you to fuck off and you end up crawling back to me." But Lithuania had already gone. "Liet!" Lithuania walked up to Belarus, who was most likely trying to find Russia. But she was alone. He then did something completely unlike him.

"What the fuck do you-" she was cut off by him kissing her. He began walking away. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"…What?"

"Come back here!" she commanded. He did so. "You have guts doing that! But not much of a brain!"

"Yes, but how were my lips?" he asked with a sly smile. Poland couldn't believe what he was seeing. When was he so confident and sly? "Be completely honest."

"They were…" she paused trying to think of the right word. _It was disgusting! Horrible! …Sugary. Like a pastry kitchen… _"When did you grow balls?!"

"Date on next week Saturday?" she sighed.

"…Fine…" she glared at him, "ONE more chance. ONLY ONE!"

"Fine by me," he said, "I'll see you next week Saturday." He returned to Poland. "I win."

"…" Poland was speechless, "…what has the world come to?…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo! I have 1000 followers on my blog and I'm very happy. Okay, I am thinking of making a few other characters not normal. ****So please review on who you would like to see in the story.**** It will kind of portray to a later part of the story. I wrote a lot today. My brother is home from college, but he doesn't care to talk to me. I wish he would though. I do not own Hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Monday. Lithuania woke up with a sore back and a stiff neck. He opened his eyes. Morning light shined through the window. It was June so it was fairly warm. He sat up. Lithuania wasn't in his bed. He was on the floor. _Ouch, my neck…did I roll off my bed?_ He looked at his bed. It was very messy and sheets and blankets were jumbled into one huge mess. _Woah, what a rough night._ He started making his bed. He then noticed there were rips in his sheets. He sighed. _Great! How did this happen? Now I'll have to buy new sheets._ He bundled up the sheet and mattress cover, which both had long tears in them, and threw them in the trash. He went to the kitchen. There was food out and meat was spoiling away. "Shit," he moaned. The cold drawer was also a mess. He sighed. _Well, more to clean anyway. I live alone. Am I sleep eating?! Ugh! _He almost threw up_. And uncooked contents! Ahh! Disgusting! I'm going to need my stomach pumped..._

* * *

Tuesday. Lithuania had entered the living room and filled his eyes with shock and terror. Pillows and couch cushions were torn up. Feathers were scattered everywhere. His couch was in shreds. At least it was just his couch. _Is there something in my house?! Maybe a fox or a mink or a bear or wildcat got in. But when did I leave the door open? _He sighed. _Fantastic. Now I have to get a new couch too._ He then smiled. _Well, I've always hated that couch anyways. Might as well replace it while I can._ And so he spent Wednesday picking out new sheets and a new couch. Along with a lock for the food cabinets.

* * *

Thursday. It was around sunset. Lithuania was with Poland. "So I was like…" said Poland. Lithuania just nodded along to the conversation. Poland sighed. "I'm bored," he said, "Game of chess?"

"No thanks. You always cheat," he said.

"It's called the Poland Rule. And I know you always end up letting me win anyways," he said, "On second thought that's probably not a good idea." Poland thought for a second. "What about we go shopping."

"Is there another sale?" he said sarcastically, "is there one cent off of bread?"

"Hey! One cent means a lot to me!" he defended.

"Wow, you really are cheap as everyone says," he said.

"Well i don't mind. Being cheap has like, totally helped me," he said, "And you're about just as stingy. You really need to relax sometimes."

"Hey! I have no money, okay?! And it doesn't help that you come in and steal all my jobs!" he snapped. Poland then began laughing in hysterics. "What's so funny?"

"You think _my_ people steal _your_ jobs…" he laughed, "It's so totally the other way around." Poland then turned serious. "My economy sucks more than yours does. You have one of the best economies in Eastern Europe. I…" Poland suddenly stopped off of his rant.

"Everyone knows who you are. Your people are everywhere! You can make money from tourism. No one knows who I am. American tourists from YOUR country think I'm in Asia or Africa. The closest thing I get to tourists are fleeing Belarusians," he snapped.

"Liet…" Poland then turned sour, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been acting like a total jerk lately!"

"Oh _I'm_ the jerk?!" he said, "I used to look up to you. I thought you were so great but all you did was push me around and beat me up! You were the reason my marriage ended! You were the reason I was stuck with Russia for so many years!" Poland stood in awe at his friend's reaction. Then tears began to run down his face. Lithuania's look softened. "Poland…Dievas, I'm so sorry," he said, "P-Poland? Poland I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. I'm sorry…" He went to comfort him. Poland stepped back.

"S-Stay away from me," he growled, "You have no idea. You have no idea what happened while you were gone." Lithuania felt horrible. He felt so insensitive.

"Poland, I said I was-"

"You never knew," he sobbed, "This whole time…I was the one who looked up to you!" He then ran off.

"Poland wait!" He was already gone. He sighed. What have I done?!  
_

* * *

Lithuania slammed the door shut.  
_Poland…he was so upset. I completely forgot about what happened. I hope he can forgive me._ Another voice popped into his thoughts. A voice with a completely different attitude.  
_Ugh, Poland over reacts to EVERYTHING. He's such a baby. It's about time I stood up to him. _  
_I've never seen him so upset. I don't think I remember him crying like that. Ever. _  
_He has pushed me around for so long. He doesn't have scars on his back. He didn't have to live in such a brutal place. He has no idea. _  
_I've called him seven times. I've left six messages. I'm such a horrible person!_  
_I called him enough, if he doesn't answer, that's his problem. _  
_I'm so sorry…_  
_Good riddance!_  
He took a deep breath._ Poland is right about one thing. I really need to relax_, he thought, _there is more important things to worry about. Like my date in two days._ A grin spread across his face. He would not get his fingers broken this time. He thought he should try to finish his paperwork early. Or maybe call Poland again. But first he had to cook dinner. He looked through the freezer and found some left over sausages. He grabbed one and then began the stove. He looked at the sausage. It's probably okay. What are the chances of getting salmonella? He looked through the freezer. He grabbed a few more sausages, then shut the freezer. He set the plate down next to him as he flipped on the television.  
"Poland is right. Maybe I do need to relax a bit. Maybe that's why I'm so edgy." He looked at his plate. He knew he took a few more sausages. He didn't know he took five. Five whole raw weißwursts. He turned the channel to a show about really stupid drivers. He laughed at a few drunk Russians. He looked at his phone. One missed call. He quickly unlocked his phone. He then frowned. From Latvia. He sighed. He looked back at the plate and filled himself with shock. All five sausages were gone. _Did I just… eat all of those that fast? If I really ate all those i would have a stomachache by now. But I feel perfectly fine. How strange. And they were uncooked! And I still feel… hungry. _He looked outside.  
"The moon is rather beautiful tonight," he breathed. The full moon shed its angelic pale light tonight. He sighed. His eyes were locked on the moon. It was rather appealing and peaceful. The moon. so pale and beautiful. The eminence of the light lit up the street and all of his surroundings. It made up for the lack of streetlights. What a beautiful substitute. What wonderful light!  
He was shaken from the trance when a wave of heat came over him.  
"Wow, since when was it this hot?" he asked himself. He realized he was sticky with sweat. He also began to feel itchy. The temperature had definitely risen. Agh! Germany must have given me a rash of some kind. He sat back down to the television. He kept swaying up and down and side to side in discomfort. "Okay! That's it!" He went to the thermostat. 23°C?! Why is it so hot? He slowly reached for the dial. He screamed at the sight of his hand. Long black claws protruded from his fingertips. He took a deep breath.  
"I must be exaggerating from the heat," he assured himself, "Either that or Poland manicured my nails while I was asleep." _Well, I deserve it._  
He went back downstairs after he had adjusted the dial. The sound quality was different. The television was booming loud.  
"Owwww…" he clasped his hands over his ears. He ran up to the television and quickly shut it off. He took a deep breath. _Relax. You're over stressing yourself. Sit down and take a deep breath_, he told himself, _it will all be okay. You're just stressed out. dont have a heart attack._ He went to the bathroom. He washed his face in the ice cold water. He looked in the mirror. His ears, now pointed, stuck up from his messy hair. He breathed deeply. _This can't be happening. This has to be a dream._ He clapped his hands over his mouth. His mouth was filled with immense pressure and pain. Pain. Real pain. He curled up on the cold tile of the bathroom moaning in agony. _Oh Dievas! What is going on? Ouch! my mouth…my teeth…it hurts! It hurts!_ There was another sharp pain in his mouth, followed by the metallic taste of blood. _Ah! I bit my tongue._ The pain eventually numbed down. He slowly pulled himself up off the floor. He looked up at the mirror. Everything seemed like it did before. Except blood from his tongue streamed from his mouth. He looked at the wound. "Oh my-" he stopped. He grimaced in the mirror. Long, white, wickedly sharp teeth protruded from his top and bottom canines. He screamed again. "What's happening to me?" His body was then filled with immense pain. He collapsed to the floor. He shook uncontrollably. He bared his fangs as he winced in agony. His body became cloaked in thick dark fur. His phone then rang. He was just barely able to look over. He couldn't quite see the caller. He slowly reached for it with his hand that he couldn't even recognize anymore. _This can't be happening. This can't be real. This can't be possible!_ He then filled the home with a long howl.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is a short chapter. I'm sorry. But something big happens in the next chapter. I also have a bit of pairings next chapter. Another thing. I am most likely going to post a new story all together. I am taking a break from tumblr so I can write again. I feel so happy doing so. No more anon hate and tumblr bitches. Yay! I do not own hetalia. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

Lithuania woke up with the sun shining in his face. He was just outside of his house. He looked around. _What the hell happened last night?!_ He then remembered. Running around in the forest. Chasing deer. Marking territory. Living every canine's dream. He had never felt so…free. It was like he could do anything. He could jump off a cliff if he wanted. He felt so…alive. He snapped back to the present by a tap of the shoulder. He looked up.

"Ah! E-E-Estonia! What are you doing here?!" he stammered.

"Why are you shirtless?" he asked not changing his expression.

"I…got drunk," he quickly lied. Estonia nodded.

"Did you lock yourself out of your house?" Estonia asked.

"…I think I did…shit…" he said, "good thing there's a spare key under my door mat!" He stood up, a little sore. He dug out the key.

"The full moon lasts for three nights," he said. Lithuania whipped around.

"W-What?!" Did he know something?

"There's wolves at my place that I hear howling each night the moon is full. I can't sleep well because of it. But they are beautiful," he said, "Though Latvia did have his head in one." Lithuania laughed. "I get foxes too. Though they mostly dig in my garden and don't say anything."

"Wow. Here we get the same things," he said.

"But what really fascinate me," he said, "Are the bats."

"The bats?"

"Yes. They keep away pests and they're the only flying mammal," he explained, "They are often misunderstood." Silence. "I tried calling you last night." Lithuania froze. That was…Estonia? "I wanted to check up on you. And I heard some background noises that concerned me. Are you alright?"

"Oh…um…that was…um…me being drunk…" he lied again.

"Just wondering," he said. Lithuania sighed.

"I'm sorry Estonia. I need to um…check YouTube for videos of me…on the Internet," he lied, "You know how I am when I get drunk."

"Understood. I'll leave you," he then disappeared. Lithuania sighed. The Baltics bordered each other, but they were not close at all and couldn't even hold a good conversation for two minutes. He entered his home. Nothing was too damaged. Except there was a large hole in his window. _So it wasn't a dream. I-I'm a… _He shook his head. _Try not to think about it. _He would have to fix the hole later. He went upstairs to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His hair was messy, his chest had a few drops of blood on them. His pants had rips in them. His shirt was completely gone. Other than that, he had a normal face. Normal body. Unlike last night. He looked at his phone on the floor. He unlocked it. 6 missed calls, 3 new voice messages, and 50 messages. He checked the messages first. 4 were from Estonia. 15 were for business. 1 was Russia saying hi. 2 were America saying hi. 28 were from Poland. He looked through them.

**Liet**

**Liet? **

**U there?**

**Hello?**

**Hellooooo?**

**HELLOOOOOO?!**

**Dude wtf?!**

**You call me 7 times. Now you not answering me? **

**I forgive you.**

**There I said it. **

**Liet? **

**Liet **

**If I can kiss your girlfriend don't answer me. **

**Holy shit. **

**Okay fine! I'm sorry!**

**Happy?!**

**Are you avoiding me?**

**Are you mad?**

**Liet...**

**Are you okay?**

**Is something wrong?!**

**Did something happen?!**

**Liet?!**

**LIET!**

**Are you hurt? What's going on!?**

**You always have your phone with you! You always do!**

**Liet?**

Lithuania sighed. _Oh no. Poor Poland. He must be worried sick_. He checked his voice box.

First message: _Lithuania? It's me Estonia. Are you okay? You sounded sick when I called you. Just checking up on you okay?_

"What does Estonia want with me?" he asked.

Second message: _Liet? okay. I know you like, called me like, 7 times. I totally forgive you. Actually, I'm sorry! I was...overreacting. There I said it. Now will you pick up your phone?! Please?! _

"I got an apology? From Poland?!Wow..." he gasped not believing what he heard.

Third message: _Liet? Liet?! Are you okay?! Did something happen?! Why aren't you responding?! Damn it Tory, you're scaring me! If something bad happened to you…I don't know what I would do! That's it I'm coming over tomorrow morning! I need to see if you're okay! Call me back as soon as you get this message. _

"Shit!" Lithuania said, "that could be–" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shit! He quickly ran to his room and slipped on a shirt. He then went back downstairs to greet Poland. "H-Hello…Poland..." He was greeted by a tight hug.

"Liet! I like, called you 5 times! What the hell happened?!" he yelled.

"I um…" he looked at his window, "Fought off a burglar…"

"Holy shit! You actually won?!" Poland said in amazement.

"He jumped out the window. But nothing else was damaged," he lied, "But I…took a blow to the head and passed out though."

"Oh my gawd! You lie like you actually think I believe that story!" he said. _He saw right through me! I can't lie to Poland! What was I thinking?! _"Seriously, what's going on?!"

"Poland I…" he sighed, "I don't even know myself…"

"You can't remember?" he asked. He nodded. "I told you to watch yourself around beer!" He bought it. "I don't even know you anymore!" he said, "Partying? Being care free? Snapping at me? Hitting on women? I'm scared Liet. You've been acting like someone else and…I just want the old Liet back," he said. Poland began to leave.

"Poland wait!" Poland ignored him, driving off. Lithuania sighed.

"I wish I could tell Poland the truth, but I don't even know what's going on," he sighed. He went back inside and called someone who could repair his window.

Meanwhile someone was in the bushes. Silently observing him. Watching. Examining his every move and jotting down mental notes. As if they were observing a wild animal


End file.
